My Life as a Single Father is difficult as I expected
by Zeroexist
Summary: Title subject to change. Summary is on hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Oregairu belongs to Wataru Watari, Brains Base and Studio Feels.**

* * *

My life as a Single Father is difficult as I expected.

Chapter One: Hikigaya Hikaru is more like his mother than me.

* * *

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP**_.

The incessant beeping of my mini digital torturer echoed throughout my spacious bedroom – I say spacious but it's really more of empty with my bed and a dresser being the only noticeable furnitures inside – the numbers six and two zeros proudly blinking its red hue on the digital screen as if mocking me.

Hey wait, isn't it too early then?

This is why I wanted to be a househusband.

Or a stay at home Dad, if you will.

Being a househusband is essentially the best kind of job there is. I wouldn't have to worry about getting up at the first ray of sunlight hitting my room and even if I do so that I could take care of my family, I could always crawl back under the covers and throw some more hours away to snooze. I hold my time and I'm my own boss. As long as I get all the needed chores done then I could be free to loiter about, watch some anime, eat some fried chicken and drink Coffee MAX!

Ah, truly a blissful occupation if I do say so myself.

But alas, that is but a dream. I'm just another corporate slave.

But I won't give up of course!

I'm only twenty-four after all! I can still pursue my dreams! I can still be a househusband! A stay at home dad!

"Daddy!"

After all, I got the Dad part down.

Before long, I was fully awaken from my fantasies as I felt my bed shook.

"Daddy! Wake up! Come on!"

Slowly, I sat up from bed and was face to face with a semi-mirror image of myself. Same iris color and hair color. Only truly noticeable difference was the dead-fish eyes, or lack thereof, of the other person.

Hey wait! Isn't my eyes my most prominent feature? Is that why few believed we're related? Are you even truly my kid?

"Alright, alright. I'm up." I said as I yawned then stretched my limbs, a loud popping sound resonated from my joints.

"Morning Daddy!" The child beamed at me.

Ugh. That morning attitude is making me question our relationship even more. Got that from the mother for sure, I'm quite confident in my inability to feel so much energy in the morning.

"Morning, Kazu." I replied as I threw the covers off myself, Kazu jumping off the bed after me.

"It's my first day of school, remember?"

Crap.

It's not that I forgot it's just that...

Okay, I totally forgot.

That explains the much earlier wake up call.

"I remember." I lied.

"Liar." The kid crossed his arms and stared me down like a lion would a gazelle.

H-hey, what's with the cold attitude towards me all of a sudden? You got that from your mother too, didn't you? Unfair! Totally unfair! Weren't we supposed to have equal share on the DNA or something? You obviously took more from your mother than me!

"I'm not lying. See? I'm awake, aren't I?" You underestimate me my child.

"You're awake now," his glare intensified and instantly I felt the room temperature dropped to zero. Whoa! What are you trying to do? Freeze hell over? "I bet you wouldn't be if I didn't jump on you."

You're supposed to be four! FOUR! You're not supposed to be this mature... My son is growing up way too fast! Somebody push the stop button!

"I yield, I yield," I said as I raised my arms up for surrender. "You win, okay?" His stare lingered for a while longer before the edge of his lips curved into a warm smile, easily defrosting the room.

"Yay!" He cheered joyfully.

Oh, so you're back to being four now? That attitude changing powers of yours is scary.

Truly scary.

"Let's go get breakfast so we can get you ready for school, alright?" I patted his head and he replied by nodding enthusiastically before running off out of my room; I made my bed first before following. Exiting my room, I was greeted by the sight of my living area. My apartment is neither large nor small, it was just right for the two of us. It's a one story equipped with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen area, dining area and of course, the living area. The furnitures, or lack thereof, leaves most of the place pretty spacious but nonetheless it's cozy and is the perfect shelter I could provide for my boy.

Walking into the kitchen area, I spotted my boy sitting on one of the two chairs around a small circular table waiting to be fed.

"So what's it gonna be today?" I asked as I made my way to the sink to rinse my hands. "Cereal or Pancake?" I was desperately hoping he'd choose the former. Less time and energy wasted so it's definitely more efficient than preparing and cooking a stack of pancakes.

"Cereal!"

Oh bless my son and the right choices he makes! I love you so much, okay?

"Perfect choice!" I said as I produced two bowls and spoons from the cupboard, I placed both items down on the table before getting the cereal and milk. I plopped down on the vacant chair once I got both and started preparing the most important meal of the day.

Good ol cereals.

"So, are you excited?" I asked as I pushed a filled bowl towards his waiting arms. "For your first day, I mean."

He thought for a moment as if contemplating how he feels about this.

"Maybe a wittle."

Ha! After all that show of maturity earlier there are still times you stumble on your words.

That's really adorable actually...

Ugh, no wonder your mother won't stop baby talking with you. If you give out responses like these I might actually start doing it myself!

"Nervous?"

"Nuh-uh!"

Confident I see.

"You think you're gonna make friends?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe," he stuffed a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, chewed then swallowed. "But if they don't want to be fwends then I'd still be fine, right?"

"Right."

I'm not really sure if it's the proper mindset to encourage on him and his mother would most likely kick my ass for agreeing with his ideals but he is not wrong on what he said.

If a person doesn't want to be your friend then that's that. Forcing your way unto the circle will only lead to you being their slave as payment for being granted the luxury of their presence. Unless you're the Alpha male of the group then you'd be nothing more but a posse, a follower, a cattle within a pack of wolves waiting to be eaten. Any attempts at rising up the ranks will be taken as an offense and you'd be pulled back down and stepped on as a reminder to know your place.

People call it the Natural Order.

I call it Bullshit Hierarchy.

If that was the case then you're better off not having those friends at all! No one to impress but yourself and no one to step on you as a form of leverage to reach higher ranks!

It's kinda like being a househusband.

Your own time, your own rule, your own boss.

Speaking of which, that dream is still something worth pursuing.

Being a househusband to someone like Totsuka is even better.

Ah, Totsuka~

"Daddy, what's that cweepy look on your face?"

And once again, I was forcefully pulled away from my fantasies. Oh world, how much more cruel can you get?

"Your eyes looks really... well... Cweepy.."

I heard it the first time! There's no need to say it twice! Curse your mother for passing on too much of her traits on you!

"Ah. Nothing, nothing. Hurry up and finish your cereal so we can give you bath." I said. He nodded and continued eating his breakfast.

Speaking of mothers, wouldn't what I said about friends earlier won't apply to him? I mean besides being just in nursery school – in which case that kind of hierarchy isn't necessarily established yet – if he already got this much trait from his other parent, who's telling he didn't get more? Knowing his mother, he'd be popular or at least be with a popular crowd naturally. Otherwise, he'd probably bite the head off of anyone who'd do that to him. Cold and scary.

"I'm done!" Kazu cheered before jumping off the chair. He took his used bowl and brought it to the sink, or at least the part of the sink he could actually reach. I finished up my bowl then took his and placed them on the sink.

"Alright, I'll wash up here. Get ready to take a bath or we're both gonna be late." I said as I turned the faucet on and prepared myself to do the dishes.

"Okay!" Kazu replied before running off to the bathroom.

I smiled. I grabbed a bowl and started to clean it.

"Alright, let's get this day over with."

—

"Come on Daddy, let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kazu was pulling on my sleeve while I was trying to lock up the house. The little boy was really eager to get to school.

You're supposed to be a Hikigaya! That kind of giddy attitude will not be tolerated! ... Then again, Komachi was probably the same... The both of you are a disgrace to the Hikigaya name!

"Hurry!" Kazu yelled out from the car.

Hey wait, how'd you get in there?

I checked my pocket to confirm that my car keys had gone missing in that brief moment I was locking our house.

You sneaky little brat you.

I didn't think you'd already learned my sneaky Hikki skill. You may be a worthy foe someday my child.

I got in the car and started the engine before driving away, our apartment disappearing in the distance. After a few minutes of driving I noticed Kazu twiddling his thumbs while his eyes are distantly looking outside.

Aha! So you are nervous!

"Nervous?"

"Huh? I already said I wasn't earlier!"

"Well, earlier you weren't twiddling your thumbs."

He stopped and turned his head at me.

"Okay, so maybe a wittle."

Are you mature or still a baby? Make up your damn mind son! Well, you are adorable... Okay fine, just stay that way! Stay adorable for your Mommy and Daddy, okay?

"Why?"

"What would they think of me? It's kinda scawy.."

Ah, first impressions. I know that feeling all too well.

The saying "First impression lasts" is a fact to an extent. If you make a bad first impression then it will last and follow you like a moth would a light. Rumors would spread exaggerating the already bad outlook on you making you even worse for the other's eyes, you cannot escape no matter how hard you try. It won't matter how many "good" you've done, all those will be easily reflected by a single mistake and you'd only fall deeper from the pit you crawled out of.

On the other hand, making a good impression isn't permanent. People would say:

"Hey, that kid seems kinda cool!"

"Have you seen that kid? I think he's pretty good."

"I like that kid."

But once you do something wrong it'll turned out like:

"I thought he was cool, guess I was mistaken."

"What's the matter with that kid?"

"I don't like that kid."

Conclusion: Make a bad impression, you'll always be bad. Make a good impression, you'd still end up bad one way or another. A single mistake can sway a good impression, a million good deeds cannot sway a bad one.

Unless you're Hayama, you'd just be good no matter what you do then.

Solution: Don't give a shit.

But of course, I cannot say that to a four year old kid, no matter how mature he is. Well, at least not those exact words.

"Don't worry about it, just be yourself."

Generic advice is generic. I should be Daddy of the year or something! I'll accept my award now.

"Huh?"

"Listen Kazuya, don't worry about those things. Just be yourself, be Hikigaya Kazuya. I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends." I said as I parked the car in front of the school. The kid smiled at me and nodded as I ruffled his messy hair.

Am I giving him false hope? Nah, of course not! He'd be a hit, I'm sure. After all, his mother is–

"Mommy! Aunties!" Hikaru quickly opened the door and ran out of the car.

Aunties? He said that with an S, right?

Getting out of the car myself, I watched as my son run towards three female figures who seemed to be eagerly awaiting the kid's arrival. I grabbed Hikaru's bag and walked towards them and what greeted me was Hikaru being smothered by three smiling females.

Yuigahama Yui, Miura Yumiko and Yukinoshita Yukino.

* * *

Chapter End

A/N: I'm not sure where I'm going with this so don't expect quick updates or anything. This idea just struck me so yeah, might updated when the motivation strikes me again so,no promises.

In another note: I'm not really satisfied with the title so I may change it once I come up with a better one, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell them through a PM or review. Your choice.

In another another note: Hope you liked and or Enjoyed it at least.

\- Zero


	2. Chapter 2

—

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oregairu belongs to Wataru Watari, Brains Base and Feel Studio.**

* * *

My Life as a Single Father is difficult as I expected

Chapter Two: And so, Hikigaya Kazuya continues to be a lovable little kid.

* * *

Walking closer to the quartet, I started to hear various things being said to my son. Word of advices, perhaps?

"Be good."

"Be friendly."

"Show them how much better you are than them."

I rolled my eyes at that one.

Oi Yukino, he's entering nursery school y'know? not politics!

Kazuya just nodded and smiled at the three women, his eyes showing confidence and determination as opposed to how distant and scared it looked earlier. It looked like my boy was about to enter a battlefield or something! Well, school could definitely be considered a battlefield, fighting against various brats to obtain the title "best in class", warding off hungry classmates to get the last cookie, heck! Nursery school is practically the first stage of military training or something.

"Daddy!"

Third time, huh?

I looked down at the little boy as he pulls on my sleeve like he did earlier.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded and gave me a thumbs up, the light of determination continues to shine brightly within his gray eyes. I smiled and patted his head before strapping the backpack on him and handing him his lunchbox.

I already gave him the advice he needs, all that's left to do was to

"Good luck, Kazu."

Wish him luck.

"Do your best, okay?"

And encourage him.

Best Daddy, definitely. That award is taking too long though.

Kazu hugged me before giving the three women a hug of their own, running towards the entrance, Kazuya looked back and waved at us before disappearing behind the school door leaving me with the three.

"So..." I started. They simultaneously shot me a look that seemed to be saying 'You know precisely why I'm here.'.

Goddamit, I didn't even asked yet! Can you girls read my mind or something? Because that would be just scary! The thought of my mind being read was terrifying! All my secrets, those adult magazines I hide in my room in places that I desperately hope Kazuya would not find, if they found that out then I'd be an unresponsive body lying in a pool of my own red blood right about now.

"Right..."

"Ah, I'm sorry but I have to get going!" Yuigahama frantically said after she glanced at her wristwatch. Unlike myself, Yuigahama was not a corporate slave, but it doesn't mean she necessarily hold her own time either. "I'll pick up Kazuya-chan later! Hikki, you can pick him up at my place after work, kaaay?"

Yuigahama, have you been spending too much time with Isshiki again? Irohasu's ability to infect people with her habits is truly impressive! It's like plague [1] except Isshiki's virus is too powerful, she doesn't even need DNA points to upgrade it!

"Right, will do." Yuigahama nodded before saying her goodbyes to Yukino and Miura. Yukino approached me after she left.

"Hachiman," Yukino spoke.

Until now, I'm still not used to her calling me by my first name despite the fact that she started doing it for quite a while now. Calling her by her first name felt more natural to me than hearing my own name escape her lips.

"Yeah?"

"Could you meet me during your lunch hour?"

Her words was asking but her tone was practically demanding, every word was basically saying 'I won't take no for an answer.'

"Why?"

Of course I had to ask. If she was planning on brutally murdering me, I could at least have some time to prepare a will or something, leaving all my stuff to my son.

"There's something I'd like to discuss, about Kazuya-kun of course."

Of course. That was the obvious answer. Yukino would only go through the trouble of meeting me for lunch for Kazuya's sake. And if that was the case, saying no would be equivalent to pleading guilty on a trial that warrants death penalty. So the answer at this point was obvious.

"Right," I replied meekly. I glanced at Miura, she was snickering at me as if suggesting I was whipped by Yukino but her eyes is saying otherwise. "So uh, where do we meet?"

"I'll just pick you up at twelve," Yukino said. Flipping her hair, she turned around to give a proper farewell to Miura. "I'll be taking my leave now Miura-san," she glanced back at me "and I'll see you later, Hachiman." And with that, Yukino entered her limo and drove off, me and Miura watching the black car disappear.

"Car?" I uttered after a while. Miura steered her gaze towards me before shaking her head no.

"Ebina."

I only nodded as a response before making my way back to my abandoned vehicle, Miura following suit behind me.

This kind of thing had become natural to the both us. One word speaks a dozen for us so conversations like these happens more often than not. I didn't mind though and neither did she, despite the obvious bad reputation we had of each other back in high school we actually grew enough to tolerate each other. In fact, tolerate may actually be an understatement, I'm fairly sure it goes deeper than that.

Much deeper.

But it's something I didn't dare delve into, for reasons quite obvious for the both of us. Sometimes though, at the back of my mind, it feels like she wasn't trying to pull away anymore or rather, she's scared to pull away. I'm not entirely sure on how to interpret that so I usually just ignore it and let it sink back deep in the recesses of my mind.

"Neh, Hachi-kun..." I looked back when she called me and for a split second I saw something in her eyes, the same thing I saw earlier but like then, it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, as if it was never there to begin with. "Nope! It's nothing!" She said as she got into the passenger seat.

There's definitely something there. It was a well known fact that when a girl says it's nothing, it usually means it's something. Something big even, but she's Miura Yumiko; everything she says has to be taken as is, that's something she'd appreciate and so I did exactly that.

Because, after all, it was nothing.

"Hikio! Hurry!"

Oi! Don't purposely mispronounce my name like that! Geez woman.

"Oh right, it's Hikitani-kun!"

You can definitely read my mind, huh?

And hey!

That's even worse!

I glared at her but she only smirked at me.

You devil woman you.

Defeated, I just entered the driver's seat and started the engine. With our location set, I stepped on the gas and went on our way following the directions my brain had memorized over the past couple of years or so.

* * *

I checked my wristwatch for the umpteenth time for the past five minutes as I typed out the few remaining codes of the program I was working on. Being a game developer was difficult but it's something I need to bear with. The pay was certainly not high but it is satisfactory enough for me to be able to provide for myself and my child.

My watched read 11:55. Yukino would be here in five minutes and knowing her, it wasn't a stretch to say she'll be exactly in time. Yukino is the epitome of punctual, much like she's the epitome of cold, brutal and beauty. I saved my data then proceeded to grab my wallet before getting up from my chair. Leaving my cubicle, I hurried towards the elevator while mentally preparing myself for whatever Yukino wants to discuss.

Exiting the building at 11:59, I stopped near the road just in time to see a black limo making a turn towards me, at exactly 12:00 the limo stopped in front of me.

Punctual as expected.

Scarily so even.

Her driver got off the car to open the door for me, inside was the cold presence of one Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Good Afternoon, Hachiman." She patted the seat next to her, a silent command for me to enter the vehicle at once. I could do nothing but to oblige so I stepped into the vehicle and tried to make myself comfortable. My gaze shifted to my companion only to see her already engrossed on a book.

I didn't even noticed she had a book with her earlier.

"So..." I started.

"Let's wait until we arrive to start, shall we?"

She was not waiting for an answer so I didn't gave her one, I just sat there and watched the scenery go by through the car window like a cliche movie. Before long though, my gaze started to subconsciously turn towards the Ice cold beauty.

Ice cold beauty.

Huh, haven't used that to describe her for a long time.

Come to think of it, how does one describe Yukino?

A single word won't do her justice.

Her beauty reaches ridiculous levels, her presence can freeze hell over, her words can cut through your soul and even render you mentally destroyed and yet, her voice is refreshing, her movements are quaint and reserved like the proper girl she was raised to be.

A single word won't do her justice. So how do you describe her?

"Yukino is Yukino." I said in a low voice that only I could hear.

That's right. It's the only way to describe her.

"What is it?"

And just like that I was pulled out of my stupor for the fourth time this day.

"Huh?"

"You're staring." She shivered when she said that as if something just crawled up her skirt.

Hey come on now! There's no need to act so disgusted!

"Nothing," I turned my attention away from her and went back to staring outside. "Just realized that you changed, somewhat."

That was a lie.

I never really realized that at all, but the idea bothered me so I took another glance at her.

She did changed.

It wasn't drastic so it's understandable why I never noticed before, or maybe because I've spent a lot of time with her – and Hikaru of course – that I never really see any changes.

But there's definitely some changes.

For one, her face – as expected – had matured, of course she isn't the seventeen years old president of the service club anymore, she's twenty-five, no longer a girl but a woman. Her – dare I say it– chest had... Developed somewhat. It wasn't big and still no match for her sister's but unlike before, you can actually tell that it's there, considering everything, the growth should have been expected so I shouldn't be surprised that her clothes are actually being pushed forward by her assets now.

"Hachiman, could you please stop staring."

I quickly looked away.

I didn't even noticed I was staring, I don't even remember turning my head completely! What was this? Another one of Bewbton's study of Phytits on the works or something?!

"S-sorry."

The rest of the drive went by quickly and awkwardly.

Arriving at our destination, I realized we are at the cafe where the incident with Orimoto happened.

Ah, bitter bitter memories, why do you haunt me so?

Me and Yukino got out of the car, went inside, sat in a booth and ordered our preferred beverages.

I ordered coffee and something to eat as well. I was hungry and it IS my lunch hour after all.

"So..." I tried again.

This time Yukino shifted uncomfortably on her seat, she played with her hair nervously as she struggles to form any words.

Hey! That's just too cute, you know? Yukinoshita-san stop this! You're making my heart beat fast dammit!

We're supposed to just talk about Karu, right? Why are you being nervous all of a sudden? Unless–

"I was hoping to get some advice on Kazuya-kun's preferred gift, since you are a male and his father, I figured you'd be most suited to ask."

It's to give someone a gift.

What happened to all that anxiety literally five seconds ago? And wait, you're asking me advice for a gift for Kazuya? Woman! You should know that, right? And wait! It's not even his birthday! What's with the gift giving?

"You know it's not his birthday, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then...?"

"I just figured it'd be a nice way to commemorate the first day of the start of his education is all."

So you're basically saying you want to celebrate my son entering the ever grueling school?

That's just harsh Yukino.

"Wouldn't it be natural for you to know what he wants? I mean considering–"

"I know, but I was hoping for a second opinion."

You totally cut me off!

I sighed.

"Books. Story books to be accurate, he's learning to read so that would be the right gift to give him and he actually likes them too so..."

"As expected of him." Yukino nodded happily. From the look on her face, you can clearly say she's very proud.

"Right... So uhh, is that it?"

"Yes."

Her answer was simple, just one word, no effort needed in saying it and for some reason it made me feel relieved and a bit pissed off.

I spent my lunch hour on this? She could have just called, it's quicker and more efficient! The sentiment is highly appreciated of course but the lengths on which was taken to arrive at such conclusion was greatly unneeded.

"I apologize for having to drag you here for something really simple. I guess I just needed a more personal kind of support."

Yukinoshita-san, it's hard to stay annoyed at someone who looks so cute when apologizing, you know? This is so unfair! I'm a victim of some sort here! Why am I easily swayed by this ice princess' apology?

My heart felt like it was about to explode.

"Don't worry about it." And thus Yukinoshita Yukino was easily forgiven.

The conversation was over and so silence occupied the air. Fortunately, it didn't have to last since our orders arrived and the silence was replaced by idle chatter about the food and other casual things.

"Oh? Seeennpaaaiii~?"

The tone of the voice, the unnecessary habit of prolonging each syllable, a brief feeling of dread went past me and the urge to bolt out of the cafe came and went in an instant. But before I could decide on what to do, a pair of slim arms wrapped themselves quickly around my shoulders from my back and the sudden heavy feeling of someone's weight pressed against me.

"Irohasu." I said. I felt her frown behind me.

"Seeennpaaiii! Don't call me thaaaat!"

Right, right. My bad.

"Isshiki?"

"Don't be sooo formal seenpaii! Iroha is fiinee."

Right, right. Iroha then.

"Iroha."

"Muuch better! Ehh? Yukino-senpai is here too?" In an instant, Isshiki's weight was lifted from my back as she switched to the side of our table. Isshiki had changed a bit, the most noticeable one being that her hair now reaches the middle of her back.

"Good Afternoon, Isshiki-san." As expected, Yukinoshita Yukino gave a proper greeting.

"Yahallo, Yukino-senpaiii~" and as expected, Isshiki Iroha did not.

Isn't that thing out of trend or something? Ya-ha-llo? Yahallo! Ugh. What kind of greeting is that?

"What are you two doing toge– oh! It's about Zuu-chan, riiiight?"

Why do people naturally assume that? Can't I be with a girl because I have the looks and charm?

No. I probably can't. Figures.

Hold on a second here, Zuu-chan? Stop giving my son weird nicknames!

"That is correct. I'm only here for Kazuya-kun's sake."

You didn't have to say it like that, you know? Yukino-san? Right? Right?

"That totally makes sense! Of course there's like no way this is a date after all!"

I'm right here! For your information I can totally get a date... Online. Probably. I felt my heart shattering. You girls are cruel, you're all bitches.

"Ooh~! Speaking of Zuu-chan. Seeenpaaaiii, when can I babysit Hii-chan againn~?"

Most people don't like to babysit and here you are begging to do it? Has my son fed the females of my life something?

"Uh, I dunno. Yuigahama has it covered for a while."

"No faaaiir! I wanna plaay with Zuu-chan toooo~!"

Isshiki-san, could you not pout like that? I'm getting the wrong idea here! Too cute! Just too cute!

"I'll see what I can do."

"Yay~! Thanks Seenpaaii~! Ooh~! I have to go now, give me a text, kaaay?" Isshiki gave me a small smile and nodded her head at Yukino as a sign of saying goodbye. No later than that, Isshiki went up to the counter to grab her order before exiting the cafe.

"Isshiki-san babysits Kazuya-kun?" It was just a question, but the tone clearly indicated disappointment and apprehension.

Don't give me that look! Isshiki is actually a pretty damn good babysitter and Kazuya absolutely adores her!

"Yeah, sometimes."

"I see..."

"Don't worry, Isshiki is actually really good at it. Kazuya loves it when she comes to babysit."

Yukino just nodded but the worry is still pretty evident.

"I'll trust you on that."

"Right."

"Anyway, I'll drop by later."

I nodded.

We quickly finished up this little meeting, Yukino dropped me off at my work afterwards and the day was spent with head tucked between a keyboard and the monitor.

* * *

DING DONG.

The doorbell rang throughout the house and before long, the door opened to reveal Yuigahama in a pink shirt and brown short shorts.

"Ah! Hikki! You're here!"

Clearly I am.

"Yeah, Kazuya?"

"Right right! Kazuya-chaaan! Daddy's here!"

I heard footsteps quickly approaching us and soon enough Kazuya appeared behind Yuigahama.

"Daddy!" Kazuya lunged himself at me and hugged my legs. I kneeled down to be at eye-level with the little guy.

"Hey, how was school?"

"It was gweat! I had wots of fun!"

Dammit kid, that baby talking is waay too adorable!

"Kazuya-chan you're just waay too cuuute!" Yuigahama ruffled his messy hair before pinching his cheeks.

Oi oi oi, stop harassing my son, will you?

"I'm glad you had fun. Let's get home, okay?" Kazuya nodded before running back inside Yuigahama's house only to return with his backpack and lunchbox. He turned to Yuigahama and pulled on the hem of her shirt. Yuigahama kneeled down in front of him as a response.

"Byebye Aunt Yui! Thank you for the candies!"

Yuigahama laughed nervously while glancing at me.

Don't look at me, I'm not saving your ass if his mother finds out about this.

"Hehe, you're welcome Kazuya-chan but, it's our little secret okay?" Yuigahama placed a finger to her lips signaling to keep quiet about it.

Hikaru, she's basically saying don't tell Mommy.

"Wight! Shh shh." Kazuya copied the gesture and Yuigahama smiled in satisfactory.

I wouldn't be relaxed if I were you. His mother finds ways. You should know that by now.

"Right, well Kazuya, let's go." I said.

Kazuya nodded before pecking Yuigahama's cheek.

"Thanks for babysitting Yuigahama."

"No problem Hikki! Anytime!"

I nodded then said my farewells, afterwards me and Kazuya got in my car and drove off to home.

Arriving home, I realized the lights were open. Entering the house, I gestured for Kazuya to wait by the door while I go check out what's happening. I entered the living area cautiously. My back stiffened when I heard noises coming from the kitchen.

"Who's there?" I called out while slowly moving towards the kitchen.

"I see that you're home."

That voice.

It was familiar.

Before I could figure out who it belonged to though, I heard Hikaru running towards me. He ran past me to the kitchen and yelled out.

"Mommy!"

Of course. No wonder it sounded familiar.

Moving closer, I got a clear view of Kazuya being picked up and embraced by a female figure. I've seen this scene so many times and yet, my heart still flutters every time and my lips would curve into a warm smile I didn't even knew I was capable of doing. There's just something heartwarming about this scene. Seeing them like this gives out a feeling of happiness in me. That genuine thing I was looking for back then, I found it here.

It's something worth coming home to especially since it doesn't happen so often.

There's just no better cure for a hard day than seeing Hikigaya Kazuya being happily embraced by his mother.

By Miura Yumiko.

.

.

.

.

And so, Hikigaya Kazuya continues to be a lovable little kid Chapter End.

—

* * *

Terms:

Plague [1] - A mobile game you can purchase/download about creating a virus and killing everyone by evolving said virus.

A/N: Props to whoever guessed who the mother is

[EDIT] A/N: Since some got confused, let me clarify something. Miura and Hachiman are NOT married or dating. That's where the single father comes in and so any of the two pairing I plan would work. I'll make it work, don't worry.

Keep in mind that just because the mother is revealed doesn't officially make 8manxYumiko the pairing of the story. That would actually depend on you guys.

If I have the motivation to do more chapters, I'll put up a poll on how you want this to end.

Note: it's only either YumikoxHachi or YukixHachi or both (guess what I mean.) since I don't ship him with Yui and I'm not professional enough to bear writing a story about them.

I'm fine with Irohasu and Kawalala but I just don't plan for them to have that big a role in the story so maybe next time.

Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

\- Zero


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Oregairu and its characters belongs to Wataru Watari, Brain Base and Feel Studio.**

* * *

My life as a Single Father is difficult as I expected

Chapter Three: And thus, the Hikigaya household has become livelier than usual.

* * *

I watched in silent contentment as the mother and son duo continued to hug each other with strong affections, as if they haven't seen each other in years. Kazuya's happy face was enough to re-energize myself after the long tedious day at work and Miura's face which showed adoration was an added bonus effect. It's as if I was swimming in a pool of Coffee MAX!

Just pure bliss.

After a while, Miura had created a gap between them as she continued to carry our precious son; as if those nine hellish months she carried him in her womb was not enough.

Seriously, that was probably the worst experience of my life, if not, it's definitely on the top three then. Miura was probably the scariest pregnant woman I have ever encountered... Well, not that I've encountered many that is but, I was fairly sure my mother was not like that.

Then again, Dad would probably disagree.

Makes me wonder if it's a curse for Fathers-to-be to witness Mothers-to-be's ultimate form or something.

"Soo, how was your first day of school, Kazu-chan?" I was pulled out of my stupor as I heard Miura's voice.

Good thing too, reliving those days would have been bad for my heart.

"Gweat! I had wots of fun!" Kazuya answered happily. Miura seemed to have been very satisfied with his answer as she pecked the boy's forehead.

"That's great Kazu-chan, did you make lots of friends?"

"Uhm, maybe?" The uncertainty in Kazuya's voice seemed to have invoke something within Miura as her entire facial expression had changed.

"But they were friendly to you, right?" For some reason, Miura's tone sent shivers down my spine. Like an angry lioness trying to protect her cub, Miura's tone was almost a growl. Luckily, Kazuya wasn't old enough to notice this subtle things.

"Yep!" Miura's face visibly calmed down at this as her smile returned.

Bomb diffused. Good job Kazuya. You saved us all.

"That's good then sweetie," Miura very carefully brought Kazuya back down on his feet before ruffling his already messy dark locks lovingly. "Now go and ask Daddy to get you changed while Mommy finishes up here, okay?"

"Okay Mommy!" Kazuya started running back towards me at an amazing speed.

Maybe I should consider him for sports. Well, if Miura would actually agree to it that is.

After all, there's no way I'd purposely incurred her wrath.

Overprotective mothers are scary beings. Source: Me.

With a sigh, I took Kazuya to his room to get him changed as per Miura's orders.

"Do you have any homeworks?" I asked as I grabbed Kazuya's change of clothes from his dresser.

"Nope!" Kazuya answered quickly, I turned around to find him happily jumping on his bed. Is it just me or is he a little too hyper right now?

Yuigahama, how much sweets did you feed him? Do you want Miura to explode or something? On another note, he did say no, right? Phew. That's good, less chores for me the better.

Probably not the best mindset to have. Especially in front of Kazuya; wouldn't want him to inherit my ability to find ways of conserving energy. And yes, I did just made it sound pretty, it's still laziness either way.

After getting Kazuya to stop jumping, I quickly changed him out of his uniform to a fresh set of home clothes.

"Alright Kazuya, you play here while I help Mommy out in the kitchen, okay?" I said as I pat the boy's shoulders. "Don't make too much of a mess, alright?" Kazuya only nodded before rushing off to some of his toys stored away inside his toy chest. Satisfied, I leave the room to help out in the kitchen.

The never ending duties of a Father.

As I made my way to the kitchen, the sound of a sizzling pan and boiling water became louder with every step. Entering the kitchen, I can see Miura busily working on the stove. Her back was facing me and I could imagine a cliche scenario where I would sneak up on her and hug her from behind, pecking her cheek and whispering something like 'I'm home..' sweetly into her ear and she'd blush and respond with 'Welcome home, Darling.'. But of course, that's not possible. Our situation was nothing like that, instead the most I can do is

"Not that it's unusual or anything but, why are you here?" I asked as I neared the cooking blonde.

She didn't seem to have been startled by my presence as she continued to cook whatever it was she was cooking inside that skillet.

"Hmm? What's that? Am I not welcome?"

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Of course you are, otherwise I wouldn't have given you a spare key."

"True enough."

"So... Explanation?"

Miura let out a sigh.

"I just figured we could all eat together, y'know? It was Kazuya's first day at school and I just thought it'd be nice to eat dinner together... like a family..." Miura said, the last part being barely audible that I actually had to lean in a bit to hear.

"O-oh, I s-see."

It wasn't like it's unusual for Miura to do something like this but, recently it seems to be more frequent than normal that she'd insist on something like this. Of course, it's not a bad thing, she's Kazuya's mother after all and spending time with her son is only a sign of being good at what she is.

Though, I can't help but to think that there's more to it than just that. As for what it is exactly, I have no clue.

"I'll help you out then," I said as I leaned a little closer to peek at the contents of the frying pan. "What are you making?"

"Tonkatsu." Was Miura's simple reply as she focused on frying the lump of pork on the skillet.

Impressive.

No, the tonkatsu was not impressive. The dish was fairly simple and the only risk is overcooking the meat, ending up in it being too tough or burned. What's impressive was Miura. Now, she's definitely not the best cook even though she's been learning for quite some time now, for her to try something like this is quite praise-worthy. The dish might be simple but for an amateur chef, it could prove to be quite difficult.

"Ah, I see. Is there any way I can help out?"

"You could start slicing up the cooked ones."

Ah, of course. A tonkatsu won't be a tonkatsu unless it's sliced correctly.

Nodding my head, I faced the sink to rinse my hands, afterwards I dried them off before carefully grabbing the kitchen knife and starting on cutting the freshly cooked meat.

Now the knife is quite a dangerous object and must be handled with care, otherwise an unwanted accident might occur.

Ouch.

A searing pain burned my skin. Quickly, the knife I was holding dropped to the floor as I took hold of my damaged digit.

A small but rather deep cut had appeared on my index finger and blood was quickly seeping through the wound like a faucet.

"Hachi-kun!" Miura shrieked as she dropped the spatula she was holding and kneeled down next to me. Her hands instantly grasping my injured one to inspect it. "Geez, are you okay? It's pretty small but it seems deep."

"I-I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth. Despite the size, this little shit is giving me some serious torture.

"Daddy? What happened?" I heard Kazuya asked. Mine and Miura's head quickly snapped to the direction of our little boy. Kazuya looked at me worriedly as he took his steps towards me.

"Daddy's fine Kazuya, don't worry." I tried reassuring him but it didn't seem to be all that effective.

"Kazu-chan, could you get Mommy the first aid-kit so we can make Daddy feel better?" Miura asked sweetly in a tone she only use around Kazuya. Kazuya only nodded in response before quickly disappearing around the corner to do what he was tasked to do.

I'd probably do the same too if the Queen of Fire** [1] **commands me too. Heck I'd do it crawling if I have to.

After a short while, Kazuya comes back running with the first aid-kit in his hands.

"Thank you, Kazu-chan," Miura said before guiding me up to my feet and unto one of the dining chairs; afterwards, she opened one of the kitchen drawers to retrieve a small towel while Kazuya placed the kit on the table before settling himself on another chair. A few seconds later, Miura does the same to the chair next to mine with a damp towel on hand. Wasting no time, Miura gently cleaned off the blood with the towel while Kazuya stared and watched with interest.

Hoh, my son is so brave. Daddy's very proud of you Kazuya!

I was pulled out of my musings when another gush of searing hot pain shot through me from the tiny cut; I looked down to find Miura tapping a cotton ball on my wound whilst her other hand was holding a small bottle. It was most likely the disinfectant.

"Hey, it stings you know?"

"It can't be helped, it's disinfecting the wound."

An image flashed through my mind at that time. An image of me and Yukino inside the infirmary quite a few years back. I felt my cheeks suddenly getting warm over the flashback so I quickly shook it away.

As I forced my cheeks' color to return to normal, Miura had finished applying that nasty disinfectant and was currently wrapping a bandage over the cut.

"There, that should do it." Miura said.

"T-thanks."

Miura only smiled before starting to clean up the kit.

"Mommy, you have to kiss it!"

Miura stopped and my breath hitched at that.

"K-Kazuya what are you saying?" I asked the little boy who only tilted his head in confusion.

"When I get hurt, Mommy always kisses it to make me feel better!" Kazuya explained enthusiastically "Mommy's kiss is like magic!"

"O-oh, well you see–"

I was cut off mid-sentence as Miura swiftly grabbed my hand and placed her lips over the bandaged wound, it stayed there for a little while before she lifted her head to face me.

"How's that? All better now, Daddy?" Miura asked, her lips was still hovering over my covered finger. My cheeks flared at the action and I had to try my best not to be a flustered mess.

"Y-yeah, thanks M-mommy." Caught in the moment, I used the nickname we tend to use at each other during playful conversations.

Seemingly satisfied, Miura proceeded to get up from her seat. She took the damped bloody towel and rinsed it off in the sink.

"You're welcome," she said as she cleaned the cloth off "I'm just grateful it isn't too big and that you didn't get any blood on the food." She chuckled.

I smiled.

"Well, it'll sure bring about an interesting flavor, don't you think?"

"Don't you mean Hikigerma?" She spat back playfully and I had to cringe at that.

When was the last time I heard about that? Sure brings back memories...

"What's a Hiki–Hiki–Hiki...jar?" Kazuya asked in complete confusion as he stumbled to pronounce the word correctly.

How adorable! Try saying it again Kazuya! Come on, do it for Daddy!

"Hikigerma is bad Kazu-chan, make sure you don't catch it from Daddy, okay?" Miura said as she tried suppressing her laughter.

"Oi oi. He's a Hikigaya too, y'know?" I spat back.

"Well, he's half Miura! So he's not completely exposed to Hikigerma now, is he?" Miura sticks out her tongue like a little kid as she squeezed the cloth off of its water.

Goddammit. That wasn't supposed to look cute!

My lack of retort signaled victory for Miura as I slumped in defeat. Internally, I smiled, the relationship Miura and I have is something not quite like any other, it's akin to something like close friendship but also something that runs deeper. For two people who had a child together though unmarried nor dating, we compliment each other and get along greatly unlike others with the same situation. That's why Miura Yumiko will always have a special spot for me.

I stood up and was ready to resume my duties from before when Miura stopped me.

"We don't need another mishap so you," she pointed at me with narrowed eyes "go do something else, play with Kazu-chan or something and leave the kitchen to me."

How cruel.

I was banned from my own kitchen.

Knowing I couldn't win this argument, I just nodded and made my way back to the living room with Kazuya. As I sat myself on the couch, Kazuya took one of his toy cars from the floor and sat next to me.

"Vwoom! Vwoom!" Kazuya sounded out as he 'drove' the car mid-air. I chuckled at this.

"Kazuya, cars don't fly." I said and Kazuya looked at me and grinned.

"It's a magic car Daddy!" Ah. Active imaginations, it could lead to great things and also great disappointments but, I'm certainly not gonna tell him that. I want him to enjoy his youth and I'm also unprepared for any flying kitchen utensils if Miura were to hear what I have to say.

"Oh I see." I smiled at him and he nodded his head happily before continuing to play. I relaxed on the couch and thought about my current situation. I'm spending time with my son while his mother was cooking us a meal; it almost feels like a real and complete family.

_It's not bad at all..._

My thoughts were interrupted as the door bell rang.

Strange, who could it be at this time? It's almost seven o'clock.

I stood up and stretched before proceeding to answer the door; Kazuya followed me curiously. As I opened the door, I was greeted by a pair of blue pools.

"Good evening." The owner of the blue eyes said.

"Aunt Yukino!" Kazuya called loudly as he rushed forward to hug the girl– err– woman outside the door.

Yukino kneeled down to Kazuya's height as she hugged the boy in return "Hello, Kazuya-kun. How did your first day went?"

"It was fun!"

"Oh? That's good to hear then and, I bought you some books, would you like that?"

"Really?! Yes! Yes!"

Kazuya was jumping up and down excitedly while Yukino stared in adoration.

It seems like the sugar in Kazuya's system hasn't worn off yet.

And all of this was happening while I was trying to process Yukino's presence.

"Y-yukino? What are you doing here?" I asked after I got my thoughts together.

"I said I'd come, have you forgotten?"

Ah, she might have said that... I think she really did.. My memory isn't as amazing as it was before.

"O-oh, right." I stepped to the side to let her in.

Yukino was carrying two large paper bags and they don't seem very light at all. As the gentleman that I am, I can't let a lady—who undoubtedly can destroy me—carry such heavy bags so I took them from her before leading her into the living room. My suspicion was proven correct as the two bags were both quite heavy on their own. Don't tell me she carried this around the mall or something?

_Has she improved her stamina or something?_

I placed the bags down on the coffee table while Yukino sat herself on the couch with Kazuya. Leaning forward, Yukino rummaged through one of the paper bags and produced a couple of story books; doubt that that was all of it though as the very same bag was far heavier than the other.

_Just how many did you buy...?_

"Hachi-kun, who was at the door?" Miura asked as she was exiting the kitchen, a towel being pressed between her hands.

"Good evening, Miura-san." Yukino greeted, her head turned towards Miura as her hands hands the books over to an excited Kazuya. She seemed rather surprised about Miura's presence but, I couldn't confirm it with how normal her facial expression looked.

"Ah, Yukinoshita-san," Miura said after getting over her own shock, the same look as earlier this morning flashed through her eyes again in a split second before reverting to normal. "Good evening."

That's been happening quite a lot lately... Wonder what it means though.

"Mommy wook! Aunt Yukino gave me bwooks!" Kazuya cheered while flipping through the pages like he can actually read everything.

"Oh? Did you remember to say thank you, Kazu-chan?"

Kazuya faces Yukino before lunging at her and capturing her in an affectionate hug. "Thank you Aunt Yukino!"

Yukino, of course, was caught off guard and therefore struggled to keep her balance after Kazuya's sudden dive. "N-no problem Kazuya-kun," she patted the boy's messy locks with a smile. "You deserve it. Make sure to read it, okay?"

"Okay! I'll ask Daddy to teach me!"

Miura looked on with something akin to a sad smile, and that looked from before stayed a little longer than just a split second this time.

_What IS that?_

"Kazuya, don't suddenly jump like that. You might hurt someone or even yourself, okay?" I had said as a form of precaution for my son.

"Daddy's right Kazu-chan. You could've hurt Yukinoshita-san and yourself." Miura added.

Kazuya looked down.

"I'm sowwy Mommy Daddy." He said in a defeated tone. He looked up at me and I smiled before pointing a digit in Yukino's direction. Being the smart kid that he was, Kazuya quickly nodded before facing Yukino this time.

"I'm sowwy too Aunt Yukino."

Yukino just smiled. "It's okay Kazuya-kun. No harm done but, be careful next time, okay?"

"Owkay!"

All of a sudden, a grumbling sound could be heard; I think it came from both Kazuya and I.

"You boys seems like you're hungry." Yukino said while trying to suppress her giggles.

"Yeah, we are. Are you gonna stay for dinner, Yukino?" I had asked as if on automatic. Miura flinched at that but no one noticed except me. Those little reactions is starting to really bother me and the fact that I had no clue what causes it is quite unnerving.

After letting the remaining of her giggles out, Yukino straightened herself out before clearing her throat. "Well, yes. That was the plan..." She said softly, her hand moving towards the other paper bag as if to indicate something.

"Well then, come and join us." I grinned and returned it. "Yumiko, is the food ready?"

Again, Miura flinched. "W-wha?" As a person who has been broken out of her reverie, the lack of any coherent response was to be expected. "You said something, Hikio?"

Woah. She must have been really out of it if she's using that old nickname.

"I just asked if dinner was ready?"

"O-oh! Well, yeah dinner's ready," Miura answered while she looks like she's fidgeting. "Unfortunately, the last one was... burnt thanks to Hachi-kun's little incident so I'm not sure if there's enough to feed four..."

Well, that is a problem... Ah! Is that why she flinched when I invited Yukino to join us? Because she didn't know if the food was enough? Well I must admit that I should've confirmed with Miura first before inviting her in to join us. Sigh. This proves to be a predicament.

"Not to worry," Yukino said as her hands buried themselves inside the paper bag. "I brought something."

Despite the situation being quickly remedied by Yukinoshita's ability to be prepared at all times, I get the feeling that the actual ordeal has yet to come. Either way, I have this premonition that this dinner would be one of those you wish you could escape by locking yourself in your room.

It's a shame I can't do such a thing.

_Just great..._

.

.

.

.

.

And thus, the Hikigaya household has become livelier than usual Chapter End.

* * *

Terms/References:

[1] - Queen of Fire is a nickname Hikigaya used to Miura in the LN.

A/N: First and Foremost, I'd like to apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter and I don't even think this one is actually worth all that wait!

Here's the deal, this wasn't supposed to be the chapter I was gonna release; I've said it an author's note in MNF that I was having a hard time moving with the chapter for LAAF, well it become hard enough for me to redo a third chapter from scratch which resulted in this. Honestly, I had a difficult time writing this one too. That's how much a writer's block can screw with you. And I'm not gonna lie, I've became quite lazy too. Sorry!

Anyways, that chapter I was previously working on, you'd still see it in the future.

As a compensation though, MNF would be updated as well so hope you give that one a read too.

as for the poll: well, I'll make that poll soon or I could just write up different endings! We'll see.

That's all from me. Reviews will be greatly appreciated!

PS: I wish more people would write Miura fics!

\- Zero


End file.
